Ajabu/Main article
Ajabu is an adult male okapi. Before coming to the Pride Lands, Ajabu lived in a land far away, where he was continually hunted by leopards. When one leopard in particular, Makucha, pursued him relentlessly, Ajabu fled to the Pride Lands, where he met and befriended Beshte. Over time, he became more comfortable in the kingdom and revealed himself to the Pride Landers. This led to Makucha discovering his whereabouts, and the leopard made one last attempt on Ajabu's life. However, his schemes were put to an end by the Lion Guard, and shortly afterward, Ajabu was allowed to stay in the Pride Lands by Simba and Nala. Biography ''The Lion Guard "The Imaginary Okapi" Ajabu resides in a faraway land, where he lives in constant fear of leopards. One leopard in particular, Makucha, pursues Ajabu relentlessly, forcing him to flee to the Pride Lands. There, Ajabu meets Beshte when the hippopotamus attempts to hide in a bush during a game of hide-and-seek. Beshte accidentally steps on Ajabu's hoof, and the okapi politely asks him to move. The two introduce themselves, and Ajabu explains his past and fear of leopards to Beshte, who reassures him that there are no leopards in the Pride Lands. He then sings "You're Gonna Love It Right Here" to Ajabu, during which he gives the okapi a tour of the kingdom. Shortly afterward, Bunga and Ono approach Beshte, and Ajabu goes into hiding. Beshte attempts to explain his new acquaintance to his friends, but Bunga and Ono theorize that Beshte has simply made up an imaginary friend. For a while, Beshte drops the subject, but while scoping the Pride Lands with his team, he leads them on a frenzied chase after Ajabu. The chase ends in failure, and Beshte is criticized by Bunga and Ono for trying to make them believe in such an unbelievable animal. Meanwhile, Ajabu decides to come out of hiding and introduces himself to a herd of zebras. He is approached by the lead zebra, who inquires what species he is, but the conversation is swiftly interrupted by the arrival of Makucha the leopard. Ajabu takes off in a panic with Makucha in pursuit and happens to run past the Lion Guard. The team races to his rescue, and together, they chase off Makucha. With his old enemy gone, Ajabu thanks the team for saving his life. He then expresses awe at the existence of honey badgers, for he'd previously doubted their existence. Beshte wonders what Ajabu will do next, and the okapi resigns himself to returning home, even if Makucha awaits him there. Just then, Kion gets an idea, and he brings Ajabu before his parents, Simba and Nala, who allow Ajabu to become a resident of the Pride Lands. To celebrate Ajabu's new status as a Pride Lander, the Lion Guard decides to play hide-and-seek with him. No sooner have they made this suggestion when Ajabu disappears, and Bunga comments that he is quite good at disappearing. Personality and traits Having been hunted his entire life by leopards, Ajabu is shy and skittish, with an inclination to hide from unfamiliar animals. Despite this, he is kind and friendly, and has many stories to tell to those he trusts. Above all, Ajabu desires a peaceful life and is willing to go to great lengths to escape trouble. Voice actors * 'The Lion Guard''' - (2016–) - (TV series) - Ron Funches Gallery 2016-07-08-19_14_10.png 2016-07-08-19_26_24.png 2016-07-08-19_32_06.png Click here to view the rest of the gallery. Media Lion Guard S1 EP 15 Ending HD Clip|The Lion Guard rescues Ajabu from Makucha References Category:Animals Category:Characters Category:The Lion Guard Characters Category:Males Category:Official Characters Category:Okapi Category:Pride Landers Category:Protagonists